Unexpected
by LeARn-t0-fLY
Summary: "I've never been in an accident, Bella- I've never even gotten a ticket"  This isn't quite true. This is the untold story which Edward hoped would never be revealed. It's 1985 and Edward has fallen in love. Rated T because I'm paranoid.Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this one sorta came to me in a daydream; let me know what you think! I know the chapter is kinda short but bear with me, the next one will be longer. Hope you like it!**

1985

Edward

God, can people not think nice things? The horrible thoughts that go through people's heads... I've yet to hear a mind that thinks only positive things, lovely things, but then again, I've yet to see pigs fly.

As I drive around in my automobile, I think to myself how nice it is to be going slow for once in a while. I'm barely hitting 80m.p.h. as I drive along the brand new motorway. I turn the radio on and find the 'oldies' channel with 50's music, the only music worth listening to. Singing softly to one of my favorites, the last thing I expect are the cops to be on my tail, but there you have it.

Whilst debating whether or not to drive off I hear something strange. I'm not sure whether it was on the radio or in my head, and that's odd for me, seeing as I'm a vampire and all. I pull over and roll down the window. The officer is female, and she has a familiar scent about her, yet it could not be more unique. It's like standing in the middle of a herbalist's, with lots of different herbs and teas.

'Have you any idea how fast you were going sir?'

She obviously hadn't yet realized who I am, or rather, WHAT I am.

'Sorry, miss, it must be my speedometer, it's faulty...'

What is up with me? I can usually think up something better than _that_. My brain has turned to mush inside my head.

'Well, you're gonna have to-'

She cut off and stared at me full in the face, obviously now noticing my bronze eyes.

'That's not right... you're-'

'Don't say it out loud,' I warned her,' you can come by my lodgings in this town and meet my...um... family.'

She looked at me. 'We have to discuss matters, y'know, feeding arrangements...and stuff.'

'Yes, I know.'

I told her where to find our house and I drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter! It's a bit longer than the last one and I hope yoou have more material to judge it on now.

It's nine thirty, and the cop from earlier has turned up. She's changed her clothes from the smart trousers, shirt and tie combo to a floaty dress that falls down to her knees, a lovely lavender colour. Her dark hair is in a loose braid falling down her back. I had a feeling that when Rosalie saw her she would be so jealous, because this girl was...beautiful. Oh my, this can't be good, I think I'm falling for her. I have to stop myself from this.

She walks inside, looking around our lodgings. 'This place is amazing,' she says in a soft voice.

'Yes, my mother Esme decorated it herself.'

A look of confusion displays itself across her face. 'Mother? As in, biological or adopted?'

Her thoughts are going crazy, all the possibilities of who I am.

'Why don't you come into the lounge, I've assembled my family there and they're eager to meet you. By the way, I never caught your name.'

'Well, that's very smart,' she says, putting on the sarcasm, 'inviting a random stranger over to your house without knowing a single thing about them.'

'On the contrary, I know lots about you. You were ''born'' in the 1930's and you don't know whom your creator was. You were disgusted by what you are and fled to the North Pole. You ate only animals and have no longing for human blood, you are what we like to call ''vegetarian''.'

'How did you know that?'

'Mind reader,' I reply, tapping my forehead.

'Oh. Well then, I guess you don't need me to tell you my name.' She looks at me. 'You tell me what my name is.'

'Your name is not Maisy, you're just thinking that to try and trick me. I found out your name earlier.'

I step closer to her.

'Your name is Grace.'

She looks me in the eye. 'And your name is Edward.'

For a split second I was confused. Then I realised there was a photo frame in the corner with my picture in it, my name engraved along the top, "Edward Cullen".

'Well done, you're very observant,' I say, walking away into the lounge, expecting her to follow. When I get there, I turn to Alice and ask through expression what Grace will have to do with our future.

I don't know yet, it's too early to know.

Well brilliant, Alice is so reliable.

'Grace, this is Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Everyone, this is Grace.'

'It's good to meet you all,' she mutters, not a very vampire-ish thing to do.

Carlisle stands up from the sofa he was sitting on and comes over to shake Grace's hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace.'

'And, you, Carlisle. I have heard of you, you're a doctor at the hospital, correct? I always manage to escape hospital duties, what with all the blood...'

'Yes, this is an important matter that must be discussed,' Carlisle says, and studies her carefully. 'What are your feeding habits?'

I knew he was trying to be polite, because he heard all of the conversation in the hall.

'I, like you, refrain from drinking human blood, I hunt animals, but generally go very far out of town to hunt.'

'Then we have no problem with your diet. Are there others with you?'

'No, it's just me. I was originally part of a "non-vegetarian" coven, but I left because they were getting to be a bit... noticeable.'

'I see. I think we should be able to live in the same town.'

Alice bounces up at that moment. 'We are going to play baseball in a nearby field later on, would you like to join us? It will give Esme a chance to play because it will be even teams.'

'Yea, why not. I haven't played baseball with vampires before.' Grace replies, her face suddenly lighting up. 'Won't it be a bit loud?'

'Its alright, there will be a thunder storm later,' I say. Grace turns to look at me.

'I'd better be going home then, 'she says, 'I'll need to change.'

'Come back about eleven and we should be ready to play. No need to bring your car.'

She turns to leave and I walk her out the door. We reach the porch and she turns to meet my gaze.

'Thank you for letting me meet your family. What "relation" are they all?'

'Well,' I reply, 'Carlisle and Esme are my adopted parents, Alice and Emmett are also Cullens and Rosalie and Jasper are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are all my adopted siblings. Rosalie and Jasper are supposedly twins. It gets a bit weird sometimes, I'm the only single one in the house.'

'So they all have partners? Where do they live?' asks Grace. She thinks there are more vampires in another house.

'Well, Rosalie is with Emmett and Alice is with Jasper,' I explain.

'Oh. Um... I guess I'll see you later then, Edward.'

I open the door for her. 'Bye, Grace,' I breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace POV

It's nearing 11, and I've just been out on a short hunt, trying to get my strength up for the 'big game'. I was really nervous. Edward was so... intimidating, but at the same time very alluring. He was beautiful (well obviously, 'cause all vampires are) but this was sort of natural beauty; he was probably very handsome in his previous life. Also, it was a bit freaky about his mind reading powers, but he wasn't the only one with special vampire abilities.

I can make things move without touching them. It's some sort of mind control thing and after over 50 years of practice I'm pretty good at moving things, and people.

I decided I'd be very cheeky and bring him the speeding ticket I forgot to give him earlier. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't break the bank and it would put something towards the police funding down at the station.

I head out the door and make my way over to the Cullen's. It doesn't take me long, its a mere 5 miles out of town. When I get there it's eleven on the dot and I chap the door. Edward's 'sister' Alice comes to the door, her movements like dancing. She opens it and hugs me, which I had so not expected.

'Hi Grace!' she says cheerfully, a little more upbeat than what I'm used to. 'Edward and the others ran on ahead, so it's just you and me for the time being. She beams at me, takes my hand and leads me out the door.

'I wanted to talk with you before we left, Grace,' Alice says, turning to face me. 'I just wanted to tell you I have an… extra ability. I can see the future. I can't control my visions, but I can try and watch out for people's "destiny". I just wondered if you would mind me looking for yours.'

I stare at her. So in the one coven of vampires they have a mind reader and a fortuneteller. And they say powers are rare...

'Well, I guess you already foretold what I was going to say,' I smirk at her.

She laughs at me, 'Race ya!' She calls, darting through into the nearby forest. I manage to catch her scent and I follow, getting faster and faster until eventually I lose track of her scent; I must have overtaken her. I turn around to see that she has stopped. I jog back to her and she smiles at me.

'It's this way,' she mutters, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. I begin to get nervous, and I try to straighten my clothes, even though I know I probably look fine,(stupid awesome vampire beauty). I can smell his sweet scent; I let it surround my nostrils. As we approach he smiles shyly at me. I do the same and if I could blush I would be very red by now. He comes forward from where his family were and comes over to greet me.

'Hello,' he says, now smiling very broadly.

'Hey,' I murmur, trying not to get lost in his hazel eyes. I wonder what colour they were when he was human.

'Um, I forgot to give you your ticket for speeding this afternoon, and seeing as this is an equal community, you're gonna have to pay up,' I smirk at him, and before I can see his reaction he swiftly turns round to glare at Emmett, who is laughing his head off. Edward let's out a loud snarl, pulling back his front lip, and if looks could kill, THAT was the look.

We divide into teams, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward in one and Esme, Emmett Alice and I in the other. We toss a coin to see who bats first; Edward's team win the toss and they decide to bat first. I catch Edward's eye and he winks at me. I can't help but be overwhelmed and he grins at me, obviously reading my mind. That really bugs me. I think to him _what are you looking at?_ and I smile sweetly at him. He laughs and goes over to sit next to Jasper while I take my place on the field. Alice is pitching and Carlisle is batting first. I decide that I'll use my object moving power on Edward, just to get him out. I turn around to see Edward laughing again, his sweet, musical laughter filling my ears. We play on and by the time Edward comes up to bat, I am fully prepared to do this. He takes one last glance in my direction before Alice gracefully throws the ball and Edward hits it with what must be all his strength. It goes flying, but I stop it in mid air; Edward is running and is just past second base when I bring up my hands to the ball and make a swinging movement so that they now point to where Emmett is keeping. He catches it just as Edward is past third base and throws it to the ground.

'You're out, man!' He exclaims happily. He dashes over to high five me and says, 'Wow, dude, you've got skills.'

I laugh at him and bounce over to Edward. 'I'll be needing that bat, thank you,' I say as I lift it with my mind and through it over to Esme. He laughs at me and runs over to his position on the field.

I sit down next to Alice to watch the game. 'So, that was different,' she says, 'I've never seen anything like that.'

'Yeah, well I've never met a mind reader before,' I retort, 'Do any of your other family members have an extra ability?'

' Yes, Jasper can control the emotions of those around him; make them feel calm or agitated. The others don't have any abilities, but strong characteristics. Carlisle is a strong leader, Esme a devoted lover, Emmett is really strong and Rosalie…' she lowers her voice here, but I knew she would still hear, 'Rosalie has her pig-headedness.'

I laugh quietly at this, and Rosalie turns around to growl at us. Edward laughs too and then has to shout the joke over to Carlisle, who wants to know what was funny. I think Jasper must have had some effect because Rosalie suddenly turns round and is all cheery again. Thank goodness, I would hate to have to face her in a fight.

Edward sniggers at this thought. I want to go over there and fight him, see how he would like it. He may be fast, but he can't hide from me, I'll just levitate his eighty-whatever year old ass into the air and pull apart his limbs up there. Edward turns to laugh his musical laugh as if to say, _well bring it on then!_

After the game it turns out that my team won, much to Rosalie's disgust. Jasper has to calm her down before she can launch herself at me. I walk over to Edward.

'You only have a month to pay that fine, and I might want to do it soon if I were you because it's a hefty…'I levitate the ticket from his pocket and check the price. 'A hefty fifty dollars! How in the world is a poor schoolboy like you going to manage that?'

He grins at me. His family are going to the left but we are going to the right. 'Aren't we going with the others?' I ask, getting curious.

' I just thought we could spend some time out here, maybe go for a hunt. I'm pretty sure you haven't tasted local grizzlies.'

'Mmm… tasty.' I smile up at him. 'So, where do you like to go to hunt?'

'Well, I'll show you…'

After we hunt, I feel much more refreshed. I smile to myself. It's now about two in the morning, and we are heading back to Edward's place, At least I think we are.

We enter a glorious meadow, full of beautiful flowers. Edward sits down somewhere in the middle and lies down. I lie down next to him.

'Thanks for bringing me to meet your family, I've had more fun tonight than what I've had in a long time,' I murmur softly.

'Anytime,' he whispers back, and his hand creep over to hold mine.

I thought this chapter was cute. I know I must have got some baseball terms wrong, because unfortunately I'm British I'll update soon!

**Love MokingjayPeaen x**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

Spending that whole night with Grace makes me want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know I'm being completely irrational, but it's what is true. I am currently debating whether to go over and see her at the police station or not. Heck, I'm in my mid-eighties, who really cares anymore? It's not like she will reject me; her feelings to me are mutual.

I climb into my car; it will look odd if I run over. I make sure to have cash on me so that I can pay my ticket, giving me an excuse to see her.

I'm there in 15 minutes, walking up the steps and into the station. Grace is sitting at the front desk, thoroughly bored and planning a way of asking the chief if she can go out on the next call out. When she catches my scent creeping it's way through the station her head snaps up to look at me. I can tell she's pleased to see me, but a little confused. She feels like she is insignificant and not worthy of being anything to anyone. I smile light heartedly at her.

'Hello,' I say when I reach the desk.

'Hello yourself, what can I do for you?'

'Well I thought I'd pay this ticket, seeing as I just got my pocket money,' I chuckle.

I hand over the money and the ticket. 'I could still put points on your license,' she smirks.

'Now why would you WANT to do that?' I say, putting on my charming voice. It never fails.

She only smiles at me and puts the money away. I feel like doing something childish, like sticking my tongue out, but I refrain from showing my true colors. She looks up at me expectantly. She asks me mentally if there is anything else I want to confess to. I can't help but laugh.

'Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today?'

She tilts her head slightly. 'I'm working, and I can't really-'

At that moment the chief of police appears and interrupts her. 'Grace, is this man asking you out?'

I must admit I am faintly surprised at how open he was.

'You've worked too hard,' he continues, 'and I think you deserve a break. Go on and hang out, or whatever you young'uns do these days. You know you deserve it.'

He leaves and Grace looks at me. 'So, what are we doing today?'

'I have a faint idea,' I say. This gets her interested but she shoves away whatever she's feeling and reminds herself that I'm younger than her.

'But technically I'm older than you,' I say, grinning.

'Get out of my head, Edward,' she grunts at me. I open the door to the passenger seat in my car and shut it behind her once she's clambered in I shut it behind her.

We reach the edge of the forest and I kill the engine. It took longer than usual to get here because I didn't speed. I'm round at her side to open the door for her before she can even think about getting out, and that's quick, even for me.

'Thank you,' she murmurs and clambers gracefully out of the car. I think she brought grace from her past life because every move she makes everyone makes the comparison with her and a swan. And I would know.

**Sorry it's not very long at all, I've hit writers block :/ Ideas appreciated:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Grace POV

Edward takes my hand and we run through the forest until we reach the empty meadow where we were last night. He leads me into the middle where the sun is shining brightly. Our skin lights up with millions of tiny sparkles, covering our whole bodies. He takes both my hands in his and whispers, 'I know how you feel about me, and I just wanted to say, I feel the same way. You are all I think about, the reason to my existence, and even though we just met yesterday, I feel like I've known you for years. I just want to be with you, if you'll take me?'

I was overwhelmed.

'Yes,' I whisper. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. I try to pour all my emotions into this kiss and I never want it to end. Edward kisses me back and I feel all my problems and fears melt away. He pulls back and looks deeply into my eyes, reading my thoughts. He smiles, obviously liking what he hears and kisses me again, softer than the last one. His lips taste amazing and I try to stop myself from biting it. Edward chuckles and pulls away. 'I'd like to keep my lips, thanks.'

'Sorry,' I say, and smile up at him.

'Let's go back to see my family, Alice will have told them by now and they will be eager to see you.'

'Yea, sure,' I say, but I lean in for another kiss.

Edward POV

Thank goodness that went well. I was so nervous but when I saw Grace my heart skipped a beat (or would have if I were actually alive).

Grace goes home to change so that I am left with a bunch of slightly mad vampires who are screaming inside my head.

_Finally, you actually grabbed a chick!_

_Aww, I'm so proud of you!_

_Congratulations, son._

_So Mr. Perfect is finally off-market._

_Can I plan your wedding? I already have an idea for-_

'SHUT UP,' I scream. I'm just outside the door so they will be able to hear me. I walk into the lounge to find them all sitting there staring at me in silence. Esme gets up from the sofa and runs over to hug me.

'I'm so glad you've found somebody,' she whispers in my ear. Carlisle is now standing behind me and pats me on the back.

'So, you never answered my question!' Alice pipes up.

'And what would that be?' Asks Jazz. I mentally thank him for bringing the end of me.

'Alice asked if she could plan my wedding,' I grumble.

Everyone laughs except Esme.

'How come I don't get to plan your wedding?' she asks.

'Nobody is planning my wedding. I'll probably never even get married. Who knows, maybe Grace and I won't work out as a couple!' I say exasperated.

At that moment grace walks in. She says to me mentally there was no point in knocking and she was sorry for intruding.

'A bit early for saying that, Cullen. Who even says we're officially a couple?'

She smirks at me and comes over to stand close to me. I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

'So are you going out or not?' asks Rosalie, who is getting tired of all the attention being centred on me rather than her.

'Yes,' both Grace and I say at the same time. I smile down at her but Esme quickly ambushes her with a huge hug.

'I'm so happy for you kids!' she mumbles into Grace's shoulder. Grace is mentally shouting _get her off me; if I were human I'd be dead from suffocation by now!_

I take hold of Esme's shoulders, sensing I should probably do as Grace says. 'Esme, it's not like it's a huge deal,' I say as I pry her away from Grace.

'I'm just so happy you found somebody,' she whispers

_I am too._

**I just wanted to get that chapter over with so that I can get onto the more interesting stuff… there are many surprises ahead…**


	6. Chapter 6

Grace POV

6 months later

We are sitting in our meadow, playing a game we made up to pass the long hours of the day, before we could run freely in the night.

'Previous eye color?'

'Blue. Previous girlfriends?'

'None.' That made me smile. Edward was always totally honest with me, because I was always totally honest with him without wanting to be.

'Previous boyfriends?'

'One...'

'Oohh, please tell!'

'Hey, no fair,' I give him a playful punch on the shoulder, 'It's one word answers only.'

'I think we can make an exception. So, who was this guy?'

I show him in my head a picture of a dark haired 16 year old, his hair slightly curly and long, his face handsome with high cheekbones and small eyes. The guy was very attractive, but it didn't work out because he wanted to marry me, but I was just too young and I felt rushed. Edward gets up to kneel beside me, and I did the same. He takes my hands.

'Grace, there's something I want to ask you and I can't wait any longer. Do you want to be with me?'

'Yes,' I say cautiously, not quite sure where he was going with this.

'Do you love me?' He asks, tilting his perfect head slightly.

'Yes,' I say, now becoming slightly irritable. I'd told him I love him nearly every day since I'd kissed him.

'Will you marry me?' He asks, pulling out a tiny velvet box and opening it to reveal a ring. It has a large diamond in the middle, and it looks like his skin in the sunlight... beautiful.

'Yes,' I say, without even having to think, because I am so sure of Edward and I want to be with him for the rest of my existence. If my mom were still alive she'd be having a fit. He pulls me into a tight embrace and I never want to leave his arms.

'I love you,' I murmur in his ear.

'I love you too.'

We run back to the Cullen's place hand in hand to tell them the good news. Esme looks as if she could cry and Carlisle is grinning from ear to ear. Rosalie, as usual, is sneering at me in a "what a bitch" kind of way, and I seriously want to put up the finger at her. I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG! Edward had assured me earlier that she did this with everybody, and it was just "typical Rosalie", but I was sure she had it in for me.

Edward chuckles and wraps his arm tightly around me. Alice bounces up and says, '_Now _can I plan your wedding?' She smiles knowingly.

'Well, you obviously already know the answer, Alice,' I say, but I'm rather annoyed at the same time.

'This is so exciting!' Alice screams, and runs off to her room, already starting the preparations.

Volterra

'Ah, I see young Edward has finally found a bride!' exclaims Aro, waving a wedding notice in the air. 'Pity, no invite,' he says.

'I think we will have to arrange a visit, I do not recall hearing of a "Grace Hawthorne". Is it possible she is human?' asks Caius, who hasn't had an interesting call out in about thirty years.

'I think we should go and find out, master,' says Jane in her frightening one tone voice.

'I think it's time we were reunited with our old friends too, young one.' Aro places a hand on Jane's shoulder. 'Yes, time to see the Cullens,' he mutters.

**Yes, interesting twist I am not really sure when they will arrive yet, probably before the wedding. Reviews are always appreciated, only 1 person has reviewed so far, so to me that says "the story is crap, end it quickly." I've not really enjoyed writing this fic, so it will be over in about 2/3 chapters time. Review please!x**


	7. Chapter 7

Alice POV

Aro is waving my wedding notification in the air. He is talking to Jane and Caius, with Demeter smirking in a corner. They are having a conversation. They don't know who Grace is; they plan to come here. They are debating whether she is immortal or not.  
>I return my focus to the room in front of me to find Edward and Jasper looking worriedly at me.<br>'This isn't good,' Edward whispers. Jasper puts a calming atmosphere in the room and Edward begins to simmer.  
>'All we can do is be ready, Edward,' Jasper half whispers to our brother.<p>

'All we can do is be ready'

**Sorry, I know this is SUPER short but it's just a connector to the next chapter, which could be up tomorrow if you're lucky. I'm a bit stuck for ideas, so if you could review that would be great. Next chapter will be longer!**

**MockingjayPaean x**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward POV

Grace is pacing the room at a humanly pace, rubbing her temples. I think her human instincts are uncovering themselves, because she puts her hand to her mouth and starts chewing on her perfect nails. She looks radiant, even in worry, and even though it hurts to watch her be like this, I can't look away from the beauty of it. She drags back her hair repeatedly in an elegant sweep; I follow her hand with my eyes, up and down constantly. She is thinking things over, like what the Volturi want from her, but she's also trying to block something from me, something she doesn't want me to know. It annoys me, for want of a better phrase. Maybe "disgruntles me" is a better line.

It disgruntles me, not knowing the truth about her thoughts. I want to ask her about it, but I have no idea when we will have the time, or when she will stop pacing. We're soon to be a married couple and she can't trust me with whatever it is she is hiding.

I mentally slap myself across the face. 'Maybe Grace is hiding something for your benefit?' a little voice inside my head whispers to me. 'Maybe, just maybe, she wants to protect you from something?'

It's what I'll have to go with for now.

Grace POV

Pacing the ground and having Edward watch me was reassuring at the time but now, being out of the 'Edward Radius' as I like to call it, it was rather disturbing. I hated how he could just read my mind, but _his _face was always a calm mask that nobody could see through. I wonder if he has any time to think to himself, just to get lost in thoughts that could take him anywhere, if he let them. Maybe if he wasn't too busy wandering through other people's minds, he would have found me out by now, but thankfully that's not the case.

I'm now somewhere in the North of Brazil, on a short hunting trip. Edward had asked to come with me but I encouraged him to go with Jazz and Emmett. I need space to think. It's not that far from home, it would only take a couple of hours to run back, so time wasn't a problem. My thinking space was a large field, deserted apart from a few sheep. I'd always liked sheep; I was the farmer's daughter in my past life. But back to the matter at hand. I am desperately in love with Edward and I can't keep lying to him like this for all eternity. It kills me inside to lie to him and it was bloody difficult.

But now, with the Volturi coming for me, I won't have to lie anymore…

I decide to hunt for something, anything; I don't really care right now. Sometimes I'll treat myself to my favourite prey, a tiger from the rain forest. I only do it once every five to six years, but I haven't had one in nine years now, what with them going extinct. I'll need to have one more before they go completely.

I'm not sure what to do. I'm going to get found out, and Edward isn't going to love me anymore, if I even get out of the Volturi's visit alive…

**Ooooh Grace, what is it you've done? Hahaha I'm gonna write the next chapter now, and if I can be bothered I'll upload it tonight. **

**MockingjayPaean x**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward POV

Alice has seen that the Volturi will come in three days, six days before the wedding. I asked Alice if we could move it forward by a couple of days, so that Grace and I will already be married before they get here. She had said that there was no need and everything would be fine. She had also added mentally that it might alarm the Volturi, making them suspicious in turn.

Grace and I are sitting in our meadow, the warm spring breeze gently caressing our faces. Her hair blows delicately through my fingers, her head relaxing in my lap. It's night-time and all is quiet; the occasional hoot of an owl is all that breaks the comfortable silence.

I can feel Grace's head tensing; she's worried again.

'Don't worry, love, everything's going to be fine.'

'Don't you dare say the word "fine" again, Edward Cullen,' she growls at me, turning her head to show me her glare.

'Everyone says it will be "fine",' she continues, 'but you and I both know that the Volturi don't travel halfway around the world just to meet someone new, there must be a reason behind it.' The way she says that makes me think she knows what their reason is.

Grace turns her attention to the grass and begins to pull blades out with her mind powers. I sit up and she comes up with me, but her attention is still held by the small, insignificant blades of grass. I turn her head so that I can look into her eyes, holding her gaze.

Aha, blade of grass, I have captured her attention and it shall not return to you. Touché chez!

I bring Grace into a tight embrace and press my lips to the top of her head.

'We'll make it through whatever we have to make through,' I whisper into her soft blonde curls.

She tells me that her heart longs to believe me, but her mind says otherwise.

Grace POV

I'm on the night shift at the station; it really sucks because there is no Edward, just me, Gordon, the chief of police, and the four dreary walls with a large structure on top which is keeping the violent rain from hitting our heads. It's a slow night, nothing happening and we are just sitting at our standard plain desks.

'Hey Gracie, you seem kinda stressed, what's up?' asks Gordon.

'Is it really that obvious?'

'Well, whenever my wife gets keyed up, she sits in her chair just like you are right now.'

I realized that I was sitting with my legs tucked up against my chest. If Edward were here he would tell me I'm turning human.

'Sorry Gordan, it's just the wedding and everything,' I lie and smile at him reassuringly. In the two short years that I've been here, Gordan has become the father I haven't had for my "new" life. It was really hard telling him, I had to bring Edward in so I'd be able to hold his hand, like a child needs their comfort blanket.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Gordon's reply.

'You're not getting cold feet now, are you?' he asks, peering round the sandwich he has been eating. I laugh at him.

'I'm so sure of Edward; I could never get cold feet with him.' Except that, of course, my feet's temperature is below zero.

'I'm just worried,' I continue, trying to worm myself out of this hole, 'that I'll have no-one to walk me down the aisle.' I smile at him sweetly. 'Would you do it?'

Gordon drops his sandwich and hobbled over to my desk to pull me into a hug. If I was a human I would have definitely suffocated.

'Of course I will!' he mumbles into my shoulder. 'I never had any daughters to walk down the aisle- you can't exactly do it with boys- you're like the daughter I never had.'

I think he's getting a little emotional, so I summon over a tissue and catch it in the air. When he let's go of me, I hand him the tissue.

'Thanks, Gracie.'

'No problem.'

**Hey guys, I'm back! I've written the next chapter too so it will be up in the next 10 mins! Please review, I really wanna know what you think! ~MockingjayPaean x**


	10. Chapter 10

Grace POV

It's just eight days before I am to be married to the perfect Edward, and I'm getting my dress fitted. Alice and surprisingly Rosalie have managed to drag me into Alice's huge dressing room. Rosalie is talking to me about how my hair is to be, but Alice has just bounced into the room with a large, white clothes bag. I try to levitate it over to me so I can have a look at it, but Alice grasps it tightly and starts to float with it!

'Alice...' I moan. It's just like her to want me to be surprised when I see it on. I give up, knowing that if we got into a fight she would just win anyway. She orders Rosalie to tie a blindfold over my eyes, and adds another for good measure. I stick out my arms and within seconds the dress is over my head and adjusted to fit. I smell silk and lace, how did Alice know I wanted lace?

I remove my blindfolds and gasp in astonishment. The dress isn't white like tradition, but soft grey with a white ribbon tied round my waist, tied in a bow at the back. The silk comes up to my breasts and intricate grey lace is sewn up to my neck; it's been made to look like flowers are weaving their way up my body. The dress is sleeveless but falls to my feet in a waterfall type motion with a slight sparkle. I consider ditching Edward and marrying the dress, I am so in love with it. This dress would be hard not to think about it when I am within the Edward Radius.

I look at Alice and Rosalie, who look like they might cry- if they physically could. I smile at them and give them a twirl.

'So, how do I look?' I ask nervously, tugging at the dress.

'Absolutely breathtaking- if I had any breath to take away,' Alice squeaks excitedly.

'Beautiful,' Rosalie half whispers. I sense a twang of jealousy, which I am quite pleased about!

I start to turn again just as Esme enters the room. She gives a small gasp and clamps her hand to her mouth.

'Honey, you look like you've come out of a Disney movie or something, you're so beautiful!' she exclaims. I'm not sure I like getting compared to a Disney movie though.

Alice picks up the veil which is attached to a silver tiara. The veil itself is the same lace as the front of my dress and it flows right down past my feet. I stretch my arms out so that I can make sure it's all real, and I'm not just having a daydream.

Alice says they're going to weave white roses into my hair and my bouquet will be the same.

I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

**Would love some reviews! Thanks for sticking with this story!~MockingjayPaean x**


	11. Chapter 11

Edward POV

Running through the forest at the edge of town helps to clear my mind, and I have a chance to loose myself in a daydream, rather than get lost in somebody else's. All I have to be wary about is not hitting trees, but that's not a problem.  
>Emmett and Jazz aren't far behind me, and they disturbing my peace.<br>_Aww man, I am going to kick his ass!  
><em>

_Just because he thinks he can win..._

JUST ONE MOMMENT OF PEACE!  
>'I'm going over the state line, please don't follow,' I murmur, knowing they will hear.<br>_Okay bro, but be back before 11, that's when Alice said they would be done dress adjusting_ Jasper tells me through thought.

I manage to find a quiet stream just four miles into the next state. The sun is shining and my skin is alight with millions of sparkles; what a freak, a monster.  
>I curl up into a ball and hug my knees tight to my chest. I like to act human once in a while, and right now, it's comforting to know that human instincts are closer to the surface than expected.<br>Now that I'm here, in a place for thinking, I don't know what I'm supposed to be thinking about. I think of Grace, trying on her dress and I wonder what it will be like. My own suit is very simple, a light grey that could be described as "light rain" with a single white rose tucked in the pocket. I guess Grace's dress will have something grey, and have something to do with white roses.  
>I can't wait to be married to the gorgeous Grace, my soul mate, my true other half, my whole life. We can make a new start, maybe in a whole new town, heck, a whole new country. I would go anywhere and be anything for her. We have been in the same place for 3 years now, and Carlisle isn't getting any younger. People are beginning to stop him in the hospital to ask him what products he uses to keep his skin so wrinkle free, seeing as he is supposedly 39 now. That was always a tricky conversation to manoeuvre out of.<br>I would miss the place I've come to call home, but it's what we have to do to stay anonymous. I wonder how Grace is going to take it; she would miss Gordon from the station but she hasn't made any other strong relationships. Hmmm...  
>I have decided that there is too much space to think. I'm not used to this much headroom. I start to run back. On my way, I catch the scent of some squirrels. They don't do much for my thirst, but they make a good snack. Grabbing it quickly, I stick it in my mouth and suck intently, like a child with a Popsicle. I spit it out once it's done and continue to run back where I left Jasper and Emmett. I don't need Alice to tell me they're there, they're to predictable.<br>As expected, they are still in the same place, wrestling on the ground. Jasper has Emmett pinned down and Em is struggling. I stop suddenly at their feet and fake yawn.  
>'Em, you're really loosing your bad ass skills, Jazz is getting you down faster and faster.' I smirk down at them. Jasper let's out a low chuckle and gets up.<br>'I just keep on getting better and better, Edward,' he says, turning to face me. Emmett trys to seize this opportunity to attack him while he's not looking, but Jasper's too quick for him and turns swiftly to block him, knocking him down in the process, just for the hell of it.  
>Emmett whimpers and says, 'What ever happened to "never turn your back on your opponent?'<br>'Never turn your back on your opponent, unless you're Major Jasper AWESOME,' Jazz cries, punching the air with his fist.  
>I start laughing heavily, with Jasper smirking down at Emmett, who can't contain his amusement any longer. He begins spluttering which turns into full power laughter. We laugh on and on for a good few minutes. I can't remember the last time I laughed like this. (Figure of speech, I have a photographic memory so of course I can remember)<br>It was when I was in the meadow with my beautiful Grace and we were talking about some funny teacher at a school I went to in 1954.

_Mr Brighton, the math teacher had put an example equation up on the blackboard, with the answer under it. The answer was wrong, so I put my hand up to point this out.  
>'Sir, the answer you have put up on the board is wrong.'<br>Without even glancing at it, he marched over to my desk. 'Mr Cullen, just because you are a renowned know it all, it does not permit you to contradict everything I say and do.'  
>'But Sir,-'<br>'No buts, Mr Cullen, put pencil to paper and copy the equation.'  
>As w the class were copying, I saw him swiftly change a 1 to an 8, a 3 to a 7 and an x² to an x³.<br>_  
>This was not the most funny of affairs but it made Grace giggle uncontrollably, and I joined in purely to keep her laughing, so that I could listen to her amazingly sweet laughter and I never wanted it to end.<br>We haven't laughed like that since the Volturi decided to make an appearance.  
>They really are a buzz kill.<p>

**Okay, so I'm back with another, short-but-long-for-this-story chapter, read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Grace POV

In the past two days, Edward and I have become inseparable. If I get up to do anything, he follows, and vice versa. It's become a habit, one that will be hard to shake off.

Right now we're in the Cullens' living room, curled up in the only single chair. I'm basically on Edwards lap, our feet entwined together, his arms holding me protectively. In Edwards tight grip, I feel like nothing can harm me, but I know that's not quite true.

'Nothing will harm you,' Edwards contradicts, 'I won't let them.'

I know he was referring to the Volturi, and his soothing words did nothing to subside my fear and worry.

I turn my head to look at Edward, who is wearing his frown as if it is the latest fashion item. I'm finding it hard to control my thoughts around him. He tenses a little when I think about this, so I get up and walk out the door.

_I need to hunt _I tell Edward, but he's already beside me, holding my hand. We run together, into the forest, searching for anything. I catch the scent of wolf, that wet, god-awful smell, and Edward pulls me away and we run in the opposite direction to look for something else. We come across some bears, which will do fine.

When Edward and I return to the Cullen household, we are greeted by Jasper, who is waiting in the doorway.

'Edward, they're here.'

I swear if I were human I would have collapsed.

Okay, her is the penultimate chapter! I might do an epilogue, but the next chapter (unlucky, but lucky for me) the thirteenth, will have, what I hope will be, a surprise!:)


	13. Chapter 13

Edward POV

We come back to the house to find Jasper, and I know what he is going to say before he says it.

'Edward, they're here.'

I wrap my arm tightly around Grace's waist. I swiftly scan through the minds of everyone; they're all in the garden out back. Marcus and Caius are there, unsurprisingly. Aro is there too, with Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix. Felix is holding hands with a female, whom I have never met; from what I can gather her name is Alessandra. Relatively new to the Volturi, she and Felix are in love, if that's what you can call it, what with it being more of a physical relationship.

Before showing ourselves in the garden, I turn to face Grace fully and I put my hands on either side of her face. I bring my forehead and lean it against hers.

'Everything's going to be alright, this will be over soon and then your only worry is the wedding.' I whisper, even though the only thing on Caius' mind is how they will start a fire.

Jasper leads us round the back; everyone staring at us as we walk in. Jasper walks over to link his hand in Alice's, and Grace and I stand behind Carlisle and Esme. Aro smiles when he sees me, but his face darkens when his eyes land on Grace.

'You,' he breathes, his eyes wide open, nostrils flaring.

Carlisle gives me a small nod and steps forward. 'Aro, so many years since we have seen each other,' he says, opening out his arms. 'What can we do for you, on this pleasant April evening?'

'It is Edward who I have come to talk to,' he replies simply.

I step forward. 'Aro,' I say, acknowledging him with a small nod.

'Edward, my young friend, so glad you could join us with your… _fiancée_.' He spits out the last word as if it's a horrible swear word.

'Well, aren't you going to introduce us?' Aro asks with mock kindness.

'This is my wife-to-be Grace Hawthorne,' I state. 'Grace, this is Aro.'

'Ah, but I do believe we've met before, what say you, Alegra?' Aro says, staring directly at Grace. I have no idea what he is talking about, but she obviously does. She steps forward, letting go of my hand.

'It's been a long time, brother,' she says. Her voice is hard and cold, not like how she usually speaks. I have no idea why she uses the word "brother". Surely not…please tell me no…

'Why, I haven't seen to since 1803, sister. How the years fly by.

Grace- or Alegra, whatever you want to call her- offered her hand to Aro. He refuses.

'I know enough, dear sister.'

Everyone is thinking the same thing, but Carlisle is the one to speak up.

'Would someone like to inform my family and I what is going on?'

Aro smiles sinisterly and addresses Grace. 'The family do not know? Why, it seems you _can _teach an old dog new tricks.' He laughs. 'Why don't you tell them, _Grace_?'

She turns around to face us full on. Everybody takes a step back, but I one forward.

'What is Aro talking about?' I ask gently.

She does not reply. I take a step closer to her, her head almost touching my chest. I bow my head. 'What is Aro talking about?' I repeat, but a little firmer this time.

Her eyes dart up to meet mine, but I look away. I cannot bear to look at her. She lied.

'Edward, it's not what you think,' she begins, but is a loss for what to say. 'I was banished from Volterra with the treat that if I ever returned, I would be burned.'

I look up, but not as far as her eyes. My own eyes land on her lips, round and perfectly pink.

'Why?'

' I killed a member of the guard; Dimitri's mate, Rosemary. She was threatening me and I lost control.' I hear Dimitri growl in the corner. 'Aro banished me, but forbade Dimitri from tracking me down. It was the biggest mistake of my life.'

I look at her fully in the eyes now, and seeing all the regret I pull her into a tight embrace. When we part, we turn to face the Volturi. Before they can say anything, Carlisle speaks.

'Aro, you never told me about your sister,' he says, almost accusingly.

'Yes, she was a complete secret, only the trustworthy few and her housemaids knew about her. When we were but young children we were very closely knit, sharing sweets and secrets in turn. When I was reborn, I felt lonely, and sought out my sister's companionship. I changed her, but I wanted to keep her safe. I put her in an underground chamber, letting her out to feed. It was at feeding time she killed Rosemary. I was under the impression she was perfectly content,' Aro explains, with a fake sympathetic look on his face, 'Such a loss, dear Rosemary.'

Aro plays over the whole event for me in his head. This Rosemary character seems like a bitch anyway. I see her trying to steal Grace's prey; a burly man, screaming out in terror. Grace lifts Rosemary off the ground and makes her hover somewhere near the roof before throwing her against the ground, leaving a large crack. Grace takes out a lighter (I wonder where she got that) and throws it on the body. Dimitri lunges for Grace only to be stopped by Aro.

The scene blurs as Aro stops thinking about it. I look at Grace. 'You've got some pretty good moves,' I smirk at her. Her thoughts are something along the lines of _Oh thank goodness I'm forgiven _and she leaps at me, causing me to stumble backwards. I kiss her deeply; she kisses back with the same passion. Then I remember that her brother is standing right in front of us and I pull away.

'Well, now that's all cleared up, I see no reason in you staying,' I conclude coldly, 'You might expose us to the humans if you are all to feed in the same area.' I glance around at the guard, Marcus, Caius and finally Aro.

'Alegra,' he addresses Grace, 'it's been over a century, I crave your company. Come home with us.' Aro speaks softly, but I know he's prepared to use brute force if he has to.

Grace steps forward. 'My name is Grace, not Alegra, and my home is here, with my family.' She turns around to look at us all. 'I'm so sorry I lied to you all, but if you'll take me, I'd love to stay with you.'

Esme's mothering instincts come through at this moment, and she walks over to Grace, putting her hands on Grace's shoulders. 'Of course dear, we wouldn't just abandon you, we love you!' she squeaks.

Before anyone can say anything else Emmett tackles Grace with a huge bear hug and starts spinning her in the air. 'Em!' Grace squeals, and he reluctantly puts her down, planting a kiss on her cheek. I manage to run over to her before anyone else and I pull her into a tight embrace. 'I thought Alegra was a cool name,' I scoff. She frowns at me, and I laugh, only to be interrupted by Aro in my head.

_Edward, we have unfinished business here._

Turning back to the Volturi, Aro is gglaring at me. He nods to the guard behind him and out of nowhere Alec and Dimitri grab Grace from behind.

'You _will _be leaving with us, dear sister,' Aro states. Grace is struggling, but she is not strong enough to break free.

'Let her go,' I snarl, letting a growl rip it's way out from my throat. Aro is smiling largely at the sense of power he is now feeling. 'I'm afraid I can't do that, young friend.' He nods to Jane, whose eyes turn a horrible black colour, death written across her pointy features. Behind me my family fall, and I get the worst of it, six times worse, to be exact.

'Edward,' Aro taunts, dragging out my name, 'you can make it all stop. Just join us in Volterra, become part of our…_family_.'

_Don't do it, Edward _Grace screams inside my head _it will only make it worse for them _she finishes, picturing my- our- family.

'I will never join you,' I spit out, and I run over to help my struggling princess. Aro, however, is too quick, and he sends Felix and Alessandra to stop me. They pull me back, but I feel a pull at my left side; an invisible force is dragging Alessandra away from me, and she is suddenly 10 feet up in the air. Felix loosens his grip, enough for me to shove him back. By this time Grace has started to tear Alessandra's limbs apart, Felix screaming helplessly. I wonder why Jane hasn't put a stop to this, and the answer popped into my head.

_She was a complete bitch anyway; I couldn't really care less. Here, catch._

She throws me over a lighter, lightning quick. I catch it one handed and glance at Grace, who has dismembered Alessandra completely now.

Felix is kneeling down on the ground, trying to piece his mate back together. I look at the lighter in my hand, and then back up at Grace.

_Just do it Edward, I want to show Aro that I will _not _be going back with him._

I ignite the small flame, and without another thought I throw it on the ground. Felix just manages to get away from the naked flame. To my surprise he laughs, laughs ominously. He gets up from the ground and runs to Grace, and tears her head off.

Edward! Edward, I love you, I lo-

But she is cut off. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Falling to my knees, I cry tearless sobs. I look up at Felix, who is holding Jane's shiny lighter abouve his head.

_An eye for an eye _he smirks.

He drops the lighter.

Whoof! *wipes forehead* My fingers are sore after that chapter! I hope you enjoyed my story, epilogue will be up soon! Please review!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Defiance. The word means one thing; most certain death. We took Graces ashes from the blackened ground and took them to our meadow, where she would not be disturbed. We moved several hundred miles away from that place, never to be visited again. Aro instructed we were never to speak of it again, with the promise of death if the oath was to be broken.

I am Edward Cullen, and this was my secret love affair.


End file.
